Teacher's Pet
by Jalice2254
Summary: This is a teacher/student... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. The New Teacher

Teacher's Pet

***The New Teacher***

A new day was on the brink of the horizon as the sun began to rise. Black silk sheets lay against my skin, rustling lightly as a breeze swept into our room through the open window. Releasing a small yawn, I smiled as his cool finger brushed across my cheek, goose bumps rising in its wake.

"Mornin', darlin'." He chuckled quietly as a shiver ran up my spine. His voice was soft and seductive but also deep and husky, with just a tinge of his Southern accent, just the way I liked it.

Sighing, I curled deeper into his arms and began to trace the crescent shaped scars that were scattered across his bare chest. With my head on his shoulder, I could just barely make out the source of my distraction that had captivated me for so long. His beautiful golden eyes that shone with love for me as they moved up and down my sheet-clad body.

"See something you like, Major?" I held in a giggle as his eyes widened in slight shock before narrowing playfully.

"What if I do?" His voice was husky, fanning across my face, as I shuddered. The next few seconds would've been a blur to the human eye it was so fast. But my eyes, thank fully, were well-adapted to such speed as they followed his every move.

Fluidity and grace that had long since been perfected were matchless as the strength of our kind caused the king size bed beneath us to shudder. He hovered over me, golden eyes taking in my messy bed-head and bare arms that held the smooth sheet against my body.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to do something about that, now won't we, Major?" A low growl shook his chest as his eyes darkened, cloudy with lust. I teasingly ran a hand up his toned stomach, loving the feel of his granite-like skin shudder beneath my nimble fingertips.

A smile lit up my face as he gently cupped my face and his lips descended onto mine in a sweet kiss. Reluctantly pulling away, I smiled up at him and pulled him onto the bed beside me. Snuggling in his arms, I breathed out a contented sigh. I could get used to this! Waking up to my husband, his face full of love and devotion, and sweet kisses with whispered words of love and comfort for the new day.

Reluctantly pulling away from him, I bounced out of bed and stood on legs of Jell-O. Stretching my arms above my head, I followed his gaze as it travelled from the top of my head to my blood red toenails, pausing to take in his sweatshirt and boxers. I squeaked as he growled lustfully, launching himself across the room, and kissed me hard and passionately.

"So that's where my sweatshirt went," he mumbled against the base of my throat, his teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh there. Sucking in a breath, I gently pushed him away and walked into my closet, compiling clothes into an outfit in my head. My outfit needed to be carefully planned to impress the new history teacher.

"Jazz, what's the weather like today?" I heard him flick the television on and flip through the channels to our local weather, turning the volume up. After listening for a minute, I chose my black and grey leopard print skirt and turquoise sweater. Pulling his sweatshirt over my head, I tossed it on our bed and grabbed my bra. I stood frozen as he reached around me to snatch away my bra, holding in a moan as his fingers teased me, trailing across my skin as he secured it.

"Thank you." I fumbled for words as he slowly spun me around and tipped my chin, capturing my lips in a hot and heavy kiss. Slowly pulling away, I took in a shuddering breath. Which was stupid of me because he took away that same breath each and every time he walked into a room, much less kissed me senseless as he just did.

Pulling away, I walked in a daze back to my closet and pulled on my turquoise sweater, black sequin camisole, and leopard print miniskirt. Fluffing my hair with nimble, expert fingers, I slipped on my black stiletto heels and secured them around my ankles. Perfect!

As I walked back into our room, a low whistle greeted me. Jasper stood bare-chested in the middle of the room, two different shirts in each of his hands. "Darlin'?" I giggled and pranced over, grabbing the blood red Polo from his right hand. "Definitely!" He smiled and pulled it over his head. Swatting his hands away as he tried to button it up, I teasingly trailed my fingers along the contours of his broad chest as he stiffened. "You tease!"

Squealing as he grabbed at me, I ran across the room and chucked his black leather jacket at him. "You started it, Jazz!" He paused in mid-run to zip his jacket around him with a smirk. "How do I look, oh great fashion diva?" Rolling my eyes, I walked over and pulled him by the belt loops into my arms with a teasing smile. "Simply delicious!"

I'd always known it, but never allowed myself to admit it: Alive or immortal, my Jasper was a badass. And like it or not, I was guilty by association.

I was pulled from my inner musings when my badass husband pulled me into his arms and ravished my lips. "You seemed oh so terribly lost in thought. I had to distract you." I giggled and pecked him once more before twirling around in front of him, showing off my outfit.

"You're the perfect distraction, Jazzy." He smirked and walked towards me with a mischievous glint in his golden eyes. "Mine," he growled, pressing his lips to mine fiercely. Pulling away after what seemed like forever, he took my hand and twined our fingers, leading me out of our house and into the surrounding forest.

~000~

When we walked into the main Cullen home, we were greeted by the smiling faces of our family. Esme came and wrapped us in her arms with a gentle smile.

"Good morning." I smiled and kissed her cheek as Jasper nodded in greeting.

"Alice!" I looked up at the top of the stairs as Bella came down with Nessie trailing behind her. "There's my favorite niece!" I giggled as she rolled her eyes playfully and stepped into my arms.

"More like your only niece, Aunt Alice." I leaned down only about half an inch and pecked her cheek as Jasper came up behind me and pulled her into a hug.

"Exactly!" She laughed and wrapped me in a hug as a breeze blew by. I wrinkled my nose and pulled away, ruffling her curls, as the Pack walked inside.

Looking down at my niece, I realized how happy she was with the mutt and vowed that I would not be so harsh towards him. "Jake," she squealed, throwing her arms around him as he chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I knew I smelled something," Rose smirked as Jacob playfully glared at her. "Same here, blondie." I laughed at the trio and walked back to Jasper as he lounged against the doorframe with a lazy smile on his face. "I love our family," he murmured, pulling me into his arms, as I inhaled deeply.

His euphoric scent of leather and Old Spice, with the soft muskiness that was natural to our kind, filled me. There was no other scent in the world that drove me crazier than his.

And that was when we were interrupted by dear brother Emmett.

"Alright, kids! SOME of us have school to get to," he chuckled, pointedly eyeing Jasper as he smirked. "What if I don't wanna let her go?" Playfully rolling my eyes, I shoved at his chest. He was definitely not going to let go anytime soon!

Next thing I knew, I was perched on his back as he ran outside and nimbly hopped from tree to tree. "Jasper," I squealed, tightening my hold on him as he rolled his eyes and settled into the top-most branches of a thick spruce. "I have to go to school."

He merely shrugged and moved closer, supporting himself while also trapping me against the tree. His golden eyes smoldered, sending a rush of heat over me, as I looped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer so that I was squished, quite comfortably, between his solid chest and the rough bark pressed into my back.

Slowly, tantilizingly, I trailed the tip of my tongue across his bottom lip. It worked! His lips crashed onto mine as a fire lit under my skin from his expert caress. Being with him for 65 years, you'd think we had had enough of each other. That was most definitely not the case!

A resounding thud sounded as the tree shook from the force of Emmett's landing. We pulled away as he grinned innocently, little boy dimples flashing. "Come on, Pipsqueak. Quit sucking the Major's face off and get your butt in that car of yours. We got to get to school." Standing on the edge of the branch, I closed my eyes and fell.

~000~

Landing fluidly on the tips of my toes, I twirled around and peeked up into the treetops, giggling at the sight of my husband and brother staring down at me in shock. "What," I giggled with a shrug. I personally didn't see the problem!

A second later, Jasper landed with feline grace beside me. "You could've been hurt, Alice," he murmured, pulling me into his side and kissing the top of my head. "So could you," I mumbled, pulling away from him, as Emmett sprang from tree to tree until he hit the ground with a thud. "What a risk taker you are, Me." He growled and chucked me beneath the chin as we walked to the garage. Jasper pulled me against his chest and gently kissed my lips, smolder in his golden eyes. "Goodbye, my love. I'll miss you."

Damn non-aging! He was attending the local university and I was stuck as a junior in high school. I wonder what they would say if they knew I was 112 years old? Inwardly giggling, I climbed into my burnt orange Nissan 370z that he had given me for Christmas. He was "tired of me driving that thing of Edward's," and wanted me to drive something from HIM.

Needless to say, I did something for the better and gave Nessie my Porsche, driving my beloved Nissan whenever possible, which was quite often.

It's not that we tried to draw attention to ourselves. We just drove flashy, frou-frou cars that were quite ostentatious. And we drove WAY above the speed limit- without ever getting pulled over! That's one of the perks of your sister-in-law being the Chief of Polices' daughter!

~000~

Forks High School- the most boring place ever. It wouldn't be so bad if I had Jasper with me but, alas, I did not. I had to endure the tortures of blending in as a human all by myself. I did, however, have Rosalie and Emmett. But most of the time, they were busy sucking each other's faces off so they weren't much help.

Sunlight glinted off the windshield of her new Lexus, announcing her entrance all the more. The dirty Jeep Wrangler was behind her. He must still be in trouble!

They parked on either side of me, Rosalie rising fluidly with a sardonic smile. Emmett, on the other hand, climbed into the back of his Jeep with unnatural speed THEN jumped to the ground with a rather loud, booming whoop. He was all man!

They proved my earlier thoughts as Emmett grinned and pulled her into his chest, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. That's what happens when you can hold your breath forever. They haven't lost a contest yet!

You know the ones: held in the middle of the mall, ten or so couples lip locked for as long as they can hold their breath. And all for a good cause!

I don't guess he's in any trouble, then, I giggled. He pulled slowly away, glaring playfully at me, as Rose ran her fingers through her silky, blonde hair. "We have class, Emm."

He shrugged and flashed a dimpled grin. Rolling my eyes, I walked to my car and grabbed my flute from the passenger seat.

We walked fluidly across the lot, side-by-side. The renowned Cullen trio. The intimidating, steroid-pumping body-builder, the future lingerie model, and the odd pixie who spaces out every once in a while. Definitely not your average family!

We were used to it by now, the rumors and the stories. It kinda came with the territory of supernatural beauty, undeniable grace, and obvious ostentation. Aside, of course, from the fact that humans were meant to be food, not friends.

A hard shove against my shoulder sent me sprawling, years of vampire instincts willing me to stay upright. Remembering that I was supposed to be playing human, I force myself to fall to the ground, landing quite gently. A low growl rumbled in Emmett's chest as he stooped to help me up, careful not to use too much of our natural speed or strength.

"Sorry," the boy stuttered, fear rolling off him, as Rosalie sent him scrambling. I held in a giggle as she turned to us, the fiery glare that Jasper and I had dubbed "The Look," still clear on her face.

"You ok, Ali?" I nodded as he pulled me into an "Emmett hug," which was a lot like a bear hug, only bigger yet more gentle. Considering that he was practically a bear, I'd say it was an accurate assumption.

~000~

The rest of my day, up until sixth period, was uneventful, thankfully. My classes were simple, petty human needs, of course. Nothing I needed. Especially Algebra, or just math in general.

You'd think that, having a photographic memory, it'd be easy for me, but no! Even for having been in high school time after time, I should have understood it by now. Definitely not the case!

We rejoined at our lockers, breezing into the cafeteria just as we had that morning. People stared, of course, as we filed into the lunch line to get our "food." The slop that sat piled on our plates was merely a prop, something to help us blend in.

We didn't eat the stuff, of course, and let it sit until the end of the lunch period. We would open a can of Coke, sure, but we would turn our nose up at the rancid smell. Conveniently, there was a window right behind our table that could easily be opened, letting fresh air in and the smell of human out.

~000~

When the lunch bell rang, we walked in unison to the trash bins and dumped our trays. Not a pair of eyes was not on us as we walked fluidly out the doors, heading for sixth period.

This was my favorite class: Sixth period History. I had it all alone, what with Rose and Emmett being seniors and taking the required Psychology course. It was always interesting to learn about history. Especially about the American Civil War!

As I walked down the hall, I briefly wondered what the new teacher would be like. Man or woman, young or old (though I knew they'd young no matter. I mean, my "father" was over 300 years old and my "cousins" older than him still). Married or single, children or no. Absentmindedly humming, I failed to notice the scent of leather and Old Spice that hung in the air.

As I opened the door, his euphoric scent hit me full in the face. Blinking, I shook my head to clear it of all thoughts and just focused on one thing. The new teacher was tall, slim yet muscular, and was wearing a blood red Polo. He stood at the board, his name flowing elegantly into script from the black Expo. No way in hell!


	2. Surprise, Surprise

~~~ Shock of all Shocks, I'm back! Gasp!:););) I'm sorry guys... I've just been EXTREMELY busy with one of my other stories that I'm cowriting... Anyone know **KittieKat121**?! If not, YOU SHOULD!:):):) She's freaking AMAZING and is the other half of my story You've Got Mail... It's on HER profile, so you have to look her up anyways if you wanna read it...:):) Until next time! Not sure when that'll be but you get the gist!:):) LOVE YOU ALL!

***Surprise, Surprise***

I stood at the front of the room, expertly scrawling my name on the blackboard, as students filtered in. The air changed as soon as she opened the door. I could feel her surprise as her eyes slowly scanned over my figure, as if seeing me for the first time. I turned slowly around with a smirk as she froze, students stumbling over her. "Surprise, surprise, darlin'."

~000~

My eyes quickly scanned through the roll sheet as I called out the names of my new students.

"Alice Cullen." She raised her hand, eyes holding mine, as I winked, which went unnoticed by the humans. She giggled, hiding her smile beneath her hand. She looked pretty sexy, in a Southern lady type of way, in all her delicate glory.

I bit back a growl as the class slut snickered with her posse in the back of the room. I didn't mean to be harsh or judgmental, much less on the first day of class, but she made it pretty obvious who she was.

"She's, like, a little girl. She belongs in, like, first grade." No one dared to talk about my Alice!

But then, she continued! "And look at the new teacher! God, he's hot! I'd bend that over a barrel and do it sideways!"

"Ashlee Johnson." The brunette stood up and smirked at her friends, sauntering to my desk. Licking her lips, she leaned over my desk, her "assets" on full display, as I rolled my eyes and fought the wall of lust rolling off her. "Next time you feel the need to talk about one of my students, let me know and I'll just send you straight to the office."

That got her attention! She icily glared at me before stamping her foot like a two year old and walking back to her desk. Chuckling under my breath, I winked at Alice as she lightly giggled. Serves her right, talking about my angel Alice!

My keen eyes fluttered around the room, committing each face and name to mind. My photographic memory would most definitely be useful!

Propping myself against the edge of my desk, I smiled warmly out at the sea of faces. "Hello, class. My name is Professor Hale and I'm your new Histories of War teacher."

There was a collective gasp among the group; it was a shock to see such a young teacher, much less professor. If only they knew how old I really was! Or that I was married, thank you very much, Ashlee Johnson!

"Now that I know everyone's' name, we're going to go around the room and say something unique about ourselves, starting with me. Then, we'll go up this first row and down the next. So on and so forth."

The class nodded in unison as I took a deep breath and rolled through all the stories I'd told over the years. Nope, they'd never believe me if I told them a war story... Damn! Those were my favorites! Besides mine and Alice's, of course!

I wrinkled my nose is disgust as a breeze blew in. It reeked some serious human up in here!

~000~

"I'm an avid hunter. My family and I go every chance we get." I love some honesty in a woman... Especially MY woman! Raising a brow, I cocked my head slightly sideways at her.

"Oh, really?! What do you hunt?" She giggled and flashed her elongated canines at me before continuing. "The question is this: what DON'T I hunt?!" She giggled once more as I chuckled under my breath. Was it getting hot in here or what?!

"In THAT case, your favorite?" Her brows rose playfully as she picked at her nails dismissively and glanced at me peripherally. "Grizzly."


	3. Language Lesson

I must say guys that I don't really know what's come over me, updating two or three stories in one night... Guess that's what summer's for, eh?

* * *

***Language Lesson***

"Miss Cullen, may I see you for a second?" The bell had yet to ring to end the period and we'd run out of topics to talk about. Raising my eyebrows, I uncrossed my legs and walked to his desk, popping a hand on my hip and a sexy pout onto my lips. Jasper Whitlock was in some serious trouble!

"Yes, sir?" His eyes travelled slowly over my body, growing darker as they went further. Clearing his throat, he crossed his hands under his chin and leaned on his desk. "If you have any problems at all with Ashlee, I'd like to know, please."

Nodding, I turned away and began walking back to my desk, sure to add some majorly sexy hip swayage.

I was halfway there when I heard his breath catch in his throat. A smirk teased my lips as I turned slowly on my heel and walked back over to him as he clutched his desk with inhuman strength. "Anything else you need?!" His eyes were the finest obsidian black now, watching me with the grace of a predator as I leaned over him. Revenge is a total bitch!

~000~

"Don't!" His face fell as I turned out of his arms and stood across the room in a flash. "How could you?!"

"I thought you'd like my surprise. I mean, how often do you actually get one?!" Glaring, I sat nimbly on a desk and crossed my arms over my chest with a huff. My eyes were drawn to him as he paced, hands shoved in his pockets and a brooding look on his face. I didn't like it when he was sad!

"Get over here." Not five seconds passed after I spoke, his lips were on mine with bruising force. How could I ever stay mad at him?! I mean, he IS, after all, my Jazzy...!

"I needed to teach those damn, no good Yankees a thing or two about the Civil War, anyway," he murmured against my lips, flashing a crooked grin. Winking sexily, his lips were back on mine as I tangled my fingers in his honey blonde hair. Yep, I can never stay mad at my husband...!

~000~

"Stop!" He was against the wall as soon as I spoke, his eyes fiery with desire. Adjusting my sweater, I sat up and flashed a teasing yet apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Jazz. I have class... And so do you!" He growled, pressing his lips softly to mine, as I opened the door and walked out.

Sucking in a breath, I joined Rose and Emmy at our lockers about a minute later. Grabbing my things for my Foreign Language class, I slammed my door shut with a mute frown. "I'll take it that means you didn't exactly like the Major's surprise, then."

Spinning on my heel, I glared at him as he held his hands up in surrender. Shoving my index finger in his chest, I grabbed his ear and pulled him to my level, a low growl bubbling in my chest. "You knew, didn't you?!"

He dimpled sheepishly and nodded, a smirk on his face. "I had to help my man out, Pix... Sorry, babe!" Then, he was gone.

"We actually all knew, babe... Even Ness and the mutts she keeps around...! And DAMN, does your man do things by the books, ordering us around like a bunch of his soldiers...!" I couldn't help but giggle; that was my Jazzy for you, running anything and everything like the finest, most stealthy of military operations.

"No one was allowed to say a word about it this entire time. We all had to make some of the most different, most stupidest decisions ever, just to keep you from seeing anything. What'd you think about 'the dumb blonde trying to find elbow grease'?! That was Jacob's idea, in case you didn't know...!"

Again, I giggled; that sounded a helluva lot like Jacob...!

"We were sworn to secrecy, babe, otherwise I might've hinted around... I gotta get to class before I'm late AGAIN or Esme'll kill me!" Then, she was gone, trailing after Emmy.

~000~

I slid into my seat just as the tardy bell rang, earning a sharp glance from Madame Adessi; it was only fitting that we be punctual since her surname, after all, DID mean fast person...

"Miss Cullen, perche sie in ritardo per la mia classe?" One thing's for sure: I'm glad I'm fluent in Foreign Language! Especially since Madame Adessi said anything and everything in Italian... ((Miss Cullen, why are you late to my class))

"Emergenza famiglia." My reply was curt, Italian accent flowing quite naturally off my tongue. I had lived in Italy for some time, after all! No matter how many decades ago or how rusty I was...! ((Family emergency))

"Non lasciare che accada di nuovo." Nodding curtly, I sat back against my desk and sighed. I'd gotten away easy! For once...! ((Don't let it happen again))

Rolling my eyes, I faced the board as she scrawled our lesson, though I couldn't have been farther away. My thoughts were on my husband, the lying, loving, deceiving, beautiful man that he is...

"Miss Cullen, si prega di prestare attenzione." Oh, you old bat, I can speak it better than you! ((Miss Cullen, please pay attention))

Rolling my eyes, I sat straight in my chair, eyes wide and attentive. Not that I was actually paying attention or anything...!

~000~

The one and only interesting thing that happened in 8th period Chemistry was when Ashlee mixed the wrong things and ended up blowing up her assignment. Woo. Hoo.

Now, I stood at my locker stuffing all of my supplies inside. Could this day have been any longer?! Oh, wait! If only I'd had "Professor Hale" one more time today...!

Whew...! Four more days of this and I can have my husband back...! All to myself, no interruptions, no Ashlee Johnson...

Speak of the devil and she shall appear!

"Listen, Alice, I want you to do something for me." Raising my brow, I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked, tapping my foot impatiently. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM PROFESSOR HALE! He is MINE."

"Uuummm, Ashlee, in case you don't know, teacher student relationships are ILLEGAL. Like, the opposite of legal. Not right. Gross. Pick your adjectives."

Stamping her foot, she glared once more and was gone. What the hell was that about?!

Besides, HE BELONGED TO ME! Not her, or any of her lackeys, or any body else. MINE, MINE, MINE.


End file.
